An Ancient Power (SYOC closed)
by SilverDiamonds
Summary: When a certain item, previously thought as a myth to the wizards, is found, the Death Eaters are sent to find the other two. The myth is that the three magical items would allow the user to have great power and control when combined. Amidst warnings, chaos and an impending war, a group of demigods team with a few wizards to do one thing - cancel the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to my SYOC! This is a sequel to The Hidden Diamonds (Maze Runner Trilogy x Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover) although you don't need to read that one. So...here's prologue on this story. Have fun!**

[Luella Lennox, 18, daughter of Ares]

I stirred in my sleep. Like most other demigods, sleep meant dreams. And most of the time, it was bad. Visions of the future, or places far away. And mine wasn't too different.

" _Find me the lost items. Bring them to me and we will rule! All the rest against me shall perish painfully," A voice in the dark said. Or maybe, hissed. The voice was snake-like, like a python ready to attack._

 _Then, the landscape changed. The ground was dark, but I saw a figure standing on the mud. He was muttering something, before raising his hands palm-up to the sky, and the ground shook. The grass bent away from a certain point in the ground._

 _Then, the shaking stopped. There, half-embedded in the wet ground was a shining silver sword hilt, strangely-designed, like a very hard piece of paper rolled up. The blade was not seen anywhere._

 _The figure bent down. He gingerly picked up the hilt with slightly shaking hands. Somehow I knew he was shaking with excitement. When his hand closed over the whole hilt, the top of it glimmered and the blade appeared, sharp as, well, a sword._

" _It's real," he whispered to himself. Then he stood, admiring the precisely-cut sword and its blade. Then, I noticed the sword fit his hand perfectly. He raised it, and a bolt of lightning tore through the dark sky. He willed the blade to disappear, then pocketed the hilt._

 _The scene changed again. I recognised the guy as the figure in the previous scene. Really short hair, dark eyes, and a v-neck shirt under a jacket of sorts. He was in some kind of big vault, where stacks and stacks of silver coins were on the table, as well as some strewn on the ground. He took out the hilt from his pocket and placed it carefully on the table, pushing off some silver coins that clattered to the ground noisily._

" _Let's see what they think of it," he whispered to himself, before stepping back out and closing back the door._

"ELLA! WAKE UP YOU WORM!" One of my siblings shouted in my ear. I blinked my bleary eyes, realising it was Liv, the head of the cabin.

"Oi! Just get off, okay?!" I yelled back at him, pushing the blanket to the side of the bed.

Despite the regularity of the day, I still couldn't shrug off the dream. It wanted me to do something. And when I had wanted to ask a certain centaur about it, he came cantering up to me on my way to the sword arena.

That was especially strange when the first thing he said to me after lunch was, "Remember those Diamonds you took five months ago?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't really forget that, although that quest was _really boring_."

"Well, if you want it to have plenty of action…" he trailed off, eyes staring into space. "Then meet the others in the Big House. We've got some war coming up."

~Time Skip~

The rec room was almost full when I stepped into it. But then, someone caught the corner of my eye and it almost ruined my motivation to attend the meeting.

Liv glared back at me, his hands crossed over his chest. "What are you doing here?" He raised his voice, but I just half-smiled back.

"Sometimes...it's _not_ cool to yell at me like that, Liv."

He planted his foot on my knee, but I was ready. I used my other foot to kick his other foot clean off the ground, and he fell sprawled on the ground.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He cursed, then shuffled back to his seat when he saw Chiron walking into the room.

"As you all probably already know, we're here to discuss about our _friends_ over in London. The wizards - mortals who has gotten the blessing of Hecate - are in this school called Hogwarts-"

"HAH! Is that supposed to be a joke!?" Liv interrupted. He didn't noticed the several scowls from the other campers.

"Well, no," Chiron said. He turned towards me and said, "Those Diamonds you found, they aren't really _everything_. In the wizarding world, they have items too, that when combined, allows the user to wield unlimited power. The items, we do not know, but there must be a quest."

oOoOoOo

[Atlas Gray, 18, Slytherin]

The darkness felt like it was pressing on me from all sides. The air smelt more musty than usual, and the sword felt heavier in my pocket. Tugging at the back of my mind, a thought kept resurfacing even after I pushed it away.

Someone had been watching me. I did not know who, or where they were, but my eyes scanned my surroundings and I quickened my steps towards the big brass doors of Gringotts.

I wondered if anyone could sense that I had the sword. After all, it was supposed to be a powerful object, one of the three most magical items in the world. When all the items were combined, it would allow the user to be in complete control of everything.

Stepping out onto the main road, I glanced around and apparated back to Hogwarts, just outside the anti-apparition boundary. The moon hung low in the midnight sky. I hurried back to the Slytherin common room, overly conscious of my footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"Pie eggs," I said and the door swung open.

"Where were you? We were waiting so long, it's already midnight!" Laufeia said when I came out of the doorway.

"I...I guess I got caught up for a while. I might sleep soon, but what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"What! I can't believe you forgot! We're supposed to put blue sparks near the door before lessons start tomorrow. Are you going to do that or not?" she demanded.

"Fine…" I said tiredly as I swept my glance across the other people in the room. There was Andrew, who was lying on the couch with a perpetual scowl on his face - although he wasn't that intimidating when you talked to him, and there was Hayden, who was supporting his face with his hand pressing on the side, making his eyes go funny.

~Time Skip~

I stirred on the bed as my hand clasped around a now-familiar piece of metal. My fingers traced the outline of the grooves on the hilt. I had to hide it somewhere, where people would not accidentally find it. I pressed it hard against the space between the bed and the wall, out of sight.

I was sure no one would find it. After all, few people knew about my interest in Sleight of Hand. It was in the most obvious place, and I knew wizards were too reliant on magic. Sometimes even magic bows to muggles' tricks.

I fell asleep quick, with the only thought being: _No one would ever find out about what I did._

 **So… Liked this chapter? If you did, good for you! Because I'll be choosing OCs starting from now, and the closing date for submission is 8th July at 6:00pm (Singapore time). The form is below, but there'll be one on my profile too (to copy paste and stuff like that).**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. You can submit only one OC.**

 **2\. Submissions by PM only! Review submissions will not be accepted (even if they're really good).**

 **3\. Put the subject of the PM as "name, age, godly parent" for PJO OCs and "name, age, house" for HP OCs.**

 **PJO OCs**

 **Name:**

 **Age (13-19):**

 **Gender:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory/history:**

 **Fatal flaw:**

 **Power(s):**

 **Weapons/magical items:**

 **Strengths (at most 3):**

 **Weaknesses (at least 3):**

 **Fears:**

 **Romance (if any):**

 **Extras (if any):**

 **HP OCs**

 **Name:**

 **Age (13-17):**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory/history:**

 **Blood type:**

 **House:**

 **Wand:**

 **Strengths (at most 3):**

 **Weaknesses (at least 3):**

 **Fears:**

 **Romance (if any):**

 **Extras (if any):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I wanted to update yesterday but I realised I hadn't finished the chapter, so here it is!**

 **Credits:**

 **Luella Lennox -** _ **SilverDiamonds**_ **(yay me!)**

 **Atlas Grey -** _ **AgentWriter**_

 **Robin Reed -** _ **sparrhawk**_

 **Zachariah Starling -** _ **AceSeesYouuu**_

 **Zac Leon -** _ **Dustbin Doorknob**_

 **Amanda Rivers -** _ **aiyulen**_

 **Thanks everyone! For the OCs that I didn't choose...I'm quite sorry. Some were good, but due to** _ **certain**_ **circumstances (aka same godly parent as Luella or short forms) I didn't choose them. So...here goes. Have fun.**

[Robin Reed, 16, daughter of Hermes]

I immediately knew what was up when Chiron said 'there must be a quest'. For once, he was sending off those vibes of not being sure of himself. When the rest of the campers walked out of the room mumbling amongst themselves, I slipped to the back where he stood.

He looked at me with brooding eyes, but I figured I had to quickly ask before he decided to shoo me off.

"What is it, Chiron?" I asked, vaguely aware that he was trying to break eye contact with me without looking too nervous.

"The quest won't be easy," he said at first, which made me want to laugh there and then. Of course quests were difficult. Or it wouldn't be called a 'quest'. But I snapped back when he continued, "Wizards and demigods come a long way, but there has been many wars between us."

"However the headmaster of this wizard school, Hogwarts, believe this separation can be fixed. This quest would have two parts - to get the wizards to trust whoever we send there, and to fight the war between the dark side. This war is inevitable," Chiron explained.

"Then I'm going. I have to go." I told him.

A small smile crept up his face. "And that's what I had been expecting. Good job, Robin. You're the leader of this quest."

oOoOoOo

I dumped my clothes into a bag and tied my hair into a high ponytail. No one seemed to know that I was on the quest. They were doing what they usually did - placing bets on any random lame issue or comparing stolen items.

Just before exiting the door to the dining pavilion, I left the packed bag on my bunk, hidden under a lump of blankets so they would think it was just a pillow.

Some other campers had already gathered at the pavilion. I saw Liv from the Ares' Cabin hand wrestling a scrawny kid who had just joined camp. And pretty much soon after that, he realised his cheeseburger was gone.

I smirked. He looked around before realising it was me. "Not - your - burger!"

"No, you can have it back," I gave a half-smile and turned to another table.

Minutes later, when most of the other campers were already in the pavilion, Chiron in centaur-mode cantered into the crowd. Cutlery clanked onto the plates as the chatter died down to a droning whisper.

"As most of you would have already known, there's a quest that would be issued today," he was interrupted by an excited chatter until he continued, "And I have a volunteer to be the leader of the quest, Robin Reed."

The campers gave me looks of jealousy, anger, happiness and pride. Out of all the commotion, I decided to give a small smile.

"But," he said, "She will have the choice of 2 other companions."

"Me! I'm coming!" Luella yelled from the Ares' table.

Honestly, I wasn't too keen on having the daughter of the war god on the quest with me, but I knew she was useful. She was the only one who had some idea of finding hidden items like the Diamonds, and she probably knew what to do. Besides, she could think up anything when it came to doing stuff quick.

"Sure," I said. "Now's my turn to pick someone... Zac Leon."

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Sure. Why not?

Zac looked up from the Hephaestus table. The spoon he was trying to attach blades on clattered noisily onto the table. "Um, okay."

"So that's done. Robin Reed, Luella Lennox and Zac Leon are going on this quest. So… Good luck!" Chiron said, and gestured for me to go to the attic to receive the prophecy.

[Zachariah Starling, 17, Gryffindor]

Divination was as boring as… I didn't know. It was boring on a whole new level of itself. I stared past the swirly mess of gunk in the crystal ball at the other students, who were hopelessly trying to make a mountain of a molehill.

When Professor Trelawney started walking towards me, I took a wild guess and said, "It's going to be stormy tonight?"

I expected the usual 'no, it's not, open your minds and see past the mundane', but instead she tensed up, eyes wide open.

" _Three foes shall make peace,_

 _essential to win or miss._

 _The warning movement,_

 _and one of them would be turned._

 _One cannot have the power,_

 _while the other still hungers."_

She stiffened, staring ahead for about five seconds, and collapsed to the ground.

"Wait guys, I think I see that too," A voice near the back of the room said. Atlas again? Seriously, this guy was nuts. I mentally face-palmed before saying, "See what?"

"Haha, wasn't talking to you," he said before continuing to stare into the crystal ball.

"That sounds like a prophecy," I voice near me said. I recognised the voice as Amanda's. I looked at her direction and caught her eye, but we held each other's gaze for a little too long. A shuffling sound on the ground made me turn back to the professor.

"Oh dear, must have fallen over," she chuckled, but there was no smile on her lips. "Class dismissed."

I followed my friends out of the dusty classroom. The next period was free, so we headed down to the common room for a break before supper.

"So...what do you think the prophecy is all about?" they asked me.

"I don't know, but maybe if you wanted to know, you could always ask that Atlas guy," I snorted. Then, adding in an undertone, "sounds like a map to me."

oOoOoOo

The chatter in the Great Hall died down within a few seconds as Dumbledore walked up the platform.

"Tonight," he said, "I have a very special announcement for all of you."

There was noises of excitement and anticipation from all four houses.

When the noise died down, he said, "We would have exchange students from America. They are also going to be in houses like you. For Hufflepuff… we have Robin Reed."

A girl, who looked about 16 walked into the hall confidently. Clapping arose from the Hufflepuff table. I couldn't help but noticing that a flicker of worry cross her face before she rearranged her features.

"We have Zac Leon for Ravenclaw," Dumbledore paused as a boy with floppy hair walked into the hall. His brown eyes looked like they could think up of anything, so I assumed he wouldn't be too different from the other Ravenclaws.

"And finally, Luella Lennox for Gryffindor." I mentally frowned as a girl who looked pretty much pissed at everything took a seat diagonally across me. Even from here, she seemed to be giving off vibes which made me suddenly want to punch her.

"And that's all. Be welcoming to them and...off you go to bed." I was the first one to stand within a five-metre radius. Then, when the rest of the school made their way out, I blended into the crowd. I was getting suspicious of them already. But Dumbledore wouldn't have let them in if they were dangerous.

I quickened my steps towards the common room, and made sure that I would ask what Luella was up to once she came in.

 **Nice? Not nice? Please review! Even if it's negative, I'd take it as advice to write better for the next chapter.**

 **How do you like the characters? I know Amanda and Zac hasn't really been talked about for now, but I swear (on the River Styx) that their POVs are on the next chapter (NOT! Just kidding…) Other than that, is the pace fast or too slow? How about any other comments? Just review, review and review more! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here's the chapter I promised. But the next update won't be so soon, so I hope you'll be patient in waiting or… just don't chase after me, okay? Here goes…**

[Zac Leon, 16, son of Hephaestus]

I had been annoyed since I realised that we weren't going to be in the same house. Hadn't Chiron told Dumbledore that they were helping them? And he had purposely split the three demigods into different houses 'as usual', he had said. Now that was plain mean.

Robin had told them right after they were informed that they were going to be in different houses, that they would meet after supper. Now as the crowd was thinning, I saw Robin and Luella already waiting for me at the corner of the hall.

As I got nearer to them, I heard Luella saying, "He was staring at me funny. That's not supposed to happen, you know. They're suspicious already. One wrong move and _boom_!" She mimicked an explosion with her hands.

"I agree, Ella. We have to continue what Chiron told us to-" they turned and saw me.

I shushed them. "Dude, the rest of the people can still hear us, you know. Doing this would only make them more suspicious."

Robin seemed to catch on easily. Subtly changing the subject, she said, "We have the same classes tomorrow."

She was saying it slowly such that we all understood what it meant. We could talk about whatever was going to happen between now and the next day.

"If we're thinking of asking our way around, here's our chance," I said and tilted my head towards the centre aisle. Dumbledore was walking towards us.

"Good evening," he greeted. "Your items are already in your dormitories. If I'm not wrong, your friends from your respective houses would be waiting to help you."

The move was subtle, but I noticed it. He was looking at Luella during the whole sentence until 'to', before switching his gaze to me. I decided to let that drop and said, "Then I'll be on my way. You?"

I directed that at Luella and Robin, hoping that they would get my message. "Yeah," they said and followed me out.

"There is one more thing," Dumbledore said. I turned. From his pocket he produced three sticks- I mean, wands, and passed one of them to each of us.

He passed the wand which was engraved with a crocus flower on the handle to Robin. Apparently he said that the core was made of a feather from Hermes' winged shoes (which I guessed was stolen instead of asked for). Luella got a wand with a core made of a piece of Ares' spear (which I still thought was against the rules). Mine was made of olive tree wood with a piece of Aegis.

After that, we headed to our separate common rooms, with Robin saying 'good luck' to Luella. I then realised that Luella had been telling her about someone in her house already getting suspicious.

I followed my mental compass to the Ravenclaw common room. It didn't really strike me as a place Hephaestus kids go, but more for children of Athena.

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three," the door chimed.

"Ummm, what?" I frowned.

"Bookkeeper," someone said behind me. "That's the answer to the riddle."

I turned round just to notice a 14-year-old girl with wavy blonde hair and greyish blue eyes.

"Oh… okay then. Thanks," I said. I stepped into the doorway. Then I figured I'd better make a few friends before any word of who we actually were was leaked. "What's your name?"

"Amanda Rivers," she said. Then she blushed. Wait, no! I wasn't staring at her, right? Not like… you know what, nevermind. "Your dorm is on the left," she said and I went away as fast as I would seem normal.

[Amanda Rivers, 14, Ravenclaw]

I walked towards the far side of the wall and looked up at the highest shelf. Gold lettering caught my eyes, and I scrambled up the sliding ladder to reach for the book.

I brought the book down and ran my fingers over the letters on the cover. _Locations And Records Of Wizarding Schools_ , it read. No one really read this book, since there were only a few, and most of them had already been stopped.

The dust stuck to my fingers as I searched the contents page. I found America but all the schools there had closed down already. And this book was written in 2000. Was there a chance that a new one might have opened…?

oOoOoOo

I cracked my eyes open but realised I wasn't in bed. Then I realised I was in a sitting position, and suddenly everything that happened yesterday rushed back to me. The exchange students, the schools in America, and whether there was another one.

I rushed through washing up and walked to the classroom, hoping that Zachariah (or Six, as his other friends called him) would be earlier for Charms, first period in the morning.

"Hey Ams," Six called from the door once I stepped out of it. I was surprised he wasn't with Hayden or even Laufeia.

As I followed him along the empty corridors towards the Great Hall for breakfast, I wondered if I should tell him about what I suspected. But he started first.

"Do you know about those exchange students who came in yesterday?" He asked me.

"Of course. One of them is in Ravenclaw too. Seemed like a nice guy until-" I glanced round the empty corridor, "I realised there isn't a wizarding school in America like Dumbledore said."

He cocked his head at me, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"In the book _Locations And Records Of Wizarding Schools_ , all the American wizarding schools closed before 2000. If there was a new one, Dumbledore would tell us the exact name of the school… but he didn't."

"I've something to tell you too," he told me. "Apparently the girl who came into Gryffindor - she wasn't really like us. Last night, I asked her about her school before coming to Hogwarts for the exchange programme, she always tried to avoid answering."

"There's really something fishy about this," I finished once we reached the Great Hall. "See you at charms then."

I took a seat just before I noticed Zac making his way into the hall too. He didn't seem to notice anything amiss, and greeted me. He sat opposite me, before muttering something and then digging into his food.

A girl I recognised as Luella walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I tell you something? Robin's coming soon."

I saw Zac stand up with her and leave the hall, as I tried to prevent my face from showing any expression.

 **Oops, short chapter today. It's not really that bad, unless you want me to end with a really high cliffy, right? But as I said in the previous chapter, these are the remaining POVs. So now you know all of them, what do you think? Please review and say just about anything you want! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back again with another chapter this time (finding time between piles of work). So… I might have forgotten (or not… I can't really remember) to reply to the review on this story.**

 _ **sparrhawk**_ **: Wow. I really love your long reviews, about this and that. I really don't need the proofreading, since I could just reread what I wrote but most of the time I just try to type properly. (Unless I'm sleepy, ya know). But thanks for the review anyway!**

 _ **Aviendhaphiragon:**_ **I saw your review just before I updated, so I thought I would just take some time to reply to it now so I won't keep it for the next chapter. For the switching to 3rd person POV, I think it might be confusing for people right now, since we already started with 1st person. I would try to tell more about the people in their POVs, although I might take some time to do it properly. Thanks for the review and I really appreciate the time you spent! :D**

[Luella Lennox, 18, daughter of Ares]

I tapped Zac on the shoulder. "Mind if I tell you something? Robin's coming soon," I said and led him out of the Great Hall.

"So… how's day one?" He asked me.

"Day one," I paused, "is _crap_. Apparently some guy had suspicions since we came into the school, stuff like that. Waited for me to get in after supper, then started asking me questions about stuff I did."

"Why is it strange that I heard that too? Today I heard two of them talking about you. No doubt if they continue they'll realise that we aren't wizards."

oOoOoOo

I climbed the moving stairs to the second level for Charms. The corridor opened into a series of doors and banners. I opened the door labelled 'Charms' and saw that most of the other students hand already reached. I found Zac and Robin already at the back of the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked when I took a seat beside her.

"Avoiding stuff," I shrugged, then tilted my head towards the other side of the classroom where a group of Gryffindors sat. "They know _way_ too much."

Robin looked thoughtful. "So...do you know what we can do? Finding it quickly or anything?"

"Actually...there's quite a lot of books in the common room. I might be able to see if there's any records of the objects that we're finding," Zac said.

"That's a good start," Robin commented. "IM us once you find out."

"After eleven," he said.

At that point, a dwarf-like professor walked into the classroom. After greeting him, which I soon realised after that he was called Professor Flitwick, he looked at us for a moment and said, "Ah, the students from America."

Robin looked at me like, _does he know anything?_

He turned back to the other students and said, "Today we will be learning to cast a fire-summoning charm. Do we still remember the wand movement and the incantation?"

The students nodded in unison and lifted their wands.

" _Incendio!_ " one of them said, and the tip of their wand sprang into flames.

"Very good," Professor Flitwick said. "Now continue and try it yourselves."

Robin took out her wand and pointed it at the papers in the middle of the table. They burst into flames. But that was just the good news. The fire spread until the whole stack was burning, and the flame remained on her wand like a lighter.

" _Aguamenti_ ," Professor Flitwick said and a jet of water shot from his wand. The table and the half-burnt papers were drenched and the water evaporated immediately.

"Try again," he said, but Robin had already decided to stop.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to control fire? Being Hephaestus' kid and all?" Robin asked Zac.

"Definitely not. Only one out of a hundred gets pyrokinesis, and I'm definitely not gonna try burn myself to find out," Zac said.

After the lesson (which felt like it was _really_ long), we met outside the empty classroom, other students hurrying on their way for the next class. Since we could choose the lessons we wanted to take, we decided to follow a certain Slytherin guy, since I noticed he was seeing what we were doing.

Robin did it before anyone of us thought about it. She said, "What's the next lesson on the timetable?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, taught by Hagrid. But you could always _not_ come," he said, then walked into the corridor.

"Guess we're following too," Robin said, and started after him.

[Atlas Gray, 18, Slytherin]

Despite my somewhat calm exterior, my brain was in chaos. First, it was screaming, _THEY SAW ME! THEY SAW ME!_ And then even though I desperately needed a plan to shake them off, my brain wasn't working. _Just at the moment I needed it most._

I took my time to go to the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures. Even if I was late, I could always think of some crappy excuse. But this was buying me time to think of a plan. I heard the exchange students joking about rainbow spells. That might be useful, but it wasn't now.

The Forbidden Forest was just ahead of me now. That meant that I had to continue making the plan in the night. To seem normal, I quickened my steps and said, "Hurry, it's going to start soon."

"Don't think we don't know anything, Atlas," the shortest of the group said quietly, and I barely caught it.

"What was I doing?" I tried to sound as innocent as I could.

"I saw you-" she started, but Hagrid interrupted us.

"Finally here are yer?" He said. "Today we're going to learn about unicorns. Beautiful creatures, they are. Come along, or there'll be no time!"

We followed Hagrid into the forest. The canopy overhead was so thick it blocked most of the sunlight. I expected us to be led deeper into the forest, but Hagrid suddenly stopped with his hand in the air. He bent down to inspect something on the ground, and the students crowded around him.

"Unicorn blood," he said as he touched the silvery glimmering liquid on the ground. "Who could ever do this…?"

Something was tugging at the back of my mind that I knew who did it. But it was so blur, I couldn't even glimpse who did it. I hoped Hagrid would hurry to continue the lesson, since standing around and complaining that 'slaying a pure and defenceless creature is terrible'.

Finally, Hagrid straightened. He said, "Class dismissed fer today. I need to tell Dumbledore about this."

Seriously? This was nuts. Hagrid had probably gone bonkers already. And the next one would probably be me. I resisted the huge urge to facepalm.

"Pass the knife back, Atlas," the girl said. She held her hand out, motioning to me. This was a first. No one really saw me do anything for ninety-nine percent of the time. I passed it back to her, frowning. Did she really _see_ me do it, or did she just see it on me?

"Don't think I never saw anything," she added.

The other girl smirked and said, " _Loser_." And turned her back to go back to the castle.

I took the chance. " _Stupefy!_ " I yelled when the other students were already out of earshot.

She instinctively ducked. "Seriously, that's not going to make me stupid." She turned towards me, with a knife in her hand.

"Wait, that's not going to work," the other boy said.

"And why won't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because we know very well not to pick a fight with, ummm, her," he said.

I lowered my wand. He might have been correct. Judging by the looks in her eyes, she looked ready to kill me any second. That pause only lasted for a moment. Then, a screech came from the castle. I turned, wondering what had happened.

I saw the girl's hand go to her belt instinctively. She looked up and warned us, "Flying pig!"

The shorter girl tossed me my wand (how did she get that? She just took it from under my nose!) and said, "Stuff happens."

"I guess… Welcome to the party."

 **So… that's all! And just before you go, review, review and review! I love long reviews and those that point out my mistakes. I don't really need advice on the plot, since I have a quite rough idea of what's going to happen. But if you think it'll help, just review and tell me! Aaaaand… welcome to the party!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a quick chapter! It took much shorter than I expected, since this is slightly longer than the normal ones, but it's all good! Enjoy this chapter :)**

[Robin Reed, 14, daughter of Hermes]

When Luella said, "Flying pig!" I didn't know what to expect. I almost got whiplash by trying to look at the sky and Atlas at the same time.

It was circling around us, getting lower by the seconds. When it was about twenty-five feet up, I saw it clearly. It was a pig, like Luella said. But it had wings. Like, actual bird-wings but these were on the pig.

"Oh crap," I heard Zac say. "That's the Clazmonian Sow!"

"A what?" I said. We formed a defensive ring, each person securing 120 degrees. Then I realised it was pointless.

"Destroys everything in its path! Breathes poisonous gas!" Zac said. Then I realised that was pointless. Almost all the monsters we fought destroyed everything in its path.

Zac dug out a celestial bronze cube about 5cm in length with helicopter blades on the top. He took out some long bronze pins from his pocket and poured them into the cube. Taking out a remote control, he switched the blades on and it started hovering.

When it reached the height of the Clazmonian Sow, he pressed a button and the cube started rapid-firing the bronze pins. They pierced the Sow's skin, but it just seemed irritated and its wing beat it out of the air.

But that didn't stop it from coming down any further. One moment later and it was on the ground, pounding its hooves and gaining speed towards us.

"Split!" Luella shouted and dived to one side. We followed suit, just before Zac's celestial bronze contraption came speeding towards the pig.

The pig blew poisonous gas at the trees and they caught fire. And the pig was smart enough to use the fire to torch all the gas it blew. Luella and I ducked to one side, the forest's trees fuelling the fire. Atlas was nowhere to be seen, so I figured he would be running back to the castle to report us for starting the fire. Great. But now I had to focus on the pig. Which was getting dangerously close to Luella and I.

Luella unsheathed her sword. It was pointless to hide anything if we were going to die right now. At the further end of the forest, I spotted Zac running at full speed from the pig, his floppy hair pushed back by the wind.

He was coming nearer, leading the pig to us. It bounded up ahead, closing the distance between itself and Zac. Then, when he ran past a flaming tree, it belched another mouthful of gas. The fire sped towards Zac, twice his speed.

What happened next was a blur, but everything happened in slow motion.

"Oh sh-" Zac cursed before the fire engulfed him.

"Noooooooo!" Luella yelled and ran at it, dodging toxic gas and attacking the pig from the back.

I watched, and as the fire died down, I heard Luella say something that sounded like 'don't you dare die' and 'I'm gonna kill you' combined.

I took out my bo staff and pointed it forward. Pushing my doubts whether it would work against a huge flying pig away, I hefted it and ran towards them when the fire wasn't in the way.

"Wait guys, I'M NOT DEAD!" Zac called from the back. I signalled to Luella that I would be holding off the Clazmonian Sow for now, she (probably helpfully) tossed me her retractable spear. I caught the tube in my left hand and it expanded into a spear. Great. Now two sticks to deal with.

While Luella was helping Zac, I dashed towards the pig. I climbed up a tree and used the spear to attract its attention. Spinning it, I waited for the pig to be directly under the tree before releasing my hand, and I fell onto the pig's back.

The pig's skin was gross. Like, maybe it could be the smell making me feel dizzy, or the noxious gas itself. Maybe this was the smell of the pig in all its poisonous glory. But I strained to stay focused. The smell was getting into my head.

I saw Luella up ahead. If she didn't move, she would either get trampled on or get fire blown on her like Zac. "Robin, get it to BLOW FIRE!" she raised her longest knife.

What? Did I even hear her correctly? She was standing right in the middle of the way. But I couldn't delay, or she would get fried to a crisp. I stabbed her spear right in the middle of the pig's neck.

The pig, as expected, opened its mouth and breathed a column of toxic gas. Just before the gas caught fire, I saw Luella take aim and throw the knife.

"Yikes!" she ran and ducked to the side before the fire went near her.

After a lot of pig noises, aka the choking/squealing noises the pig made, it exploded into sticky yellow dust.

"Hah, told you it'll work," Luella told me as she picked up her knife from the yellow remains.

"I never said it wouldn't work," I told her.

[Zac Leon, 16, son of Hephaestus]

I coughed and sat up, suddenly realising that I didn't know where I was. The room was old and dark, with several wires hanging from the ceiling like the lights were removed. The light was produced from Atlas' wand.

"Just time for you to get up already. We were starting to think of bringing you to the hospital wing," Luella said.

"You mean- the Clazmonian Sow-" I started.

"Yep. We did it," Robin said. "But that's not the point. We were going to introduce ourselves."

She made it sound like a fun thing, but truthfully, it was definitely not. "You start."

"I'm Robin, daughter of Hermes," she said. "And that's Luella, daughter of Ares. And that guy over there is Zac, son of Hephaestus."

"Wow thanks," I said tiredly. "Saves us all the trouble."

"Or maybe she did it because she knew you'd _conveniently_ forget yourself," Luella said sarcastically.

I could see the gears turning in Atlas' head. If he decided wrongly, and told other people, we'd be surely kicked out of the school and the quest would fail. Why did Robin think of telling him? I had missed something when I was out, but no one was telling it to me.

"It's getting late. I'm going to nap then search for the book," I said. I started out of the door, closing it behind me. But it was soon opened after, as Luella shut it again.

"We can't be too sure of who he is," she whispered. "This thing - trusting him with everything - it's not what we're supposed to do. If it gets into the wrong hands, which he probably is, our cover blows."

I took the chance. "Why did Robin tell him then?"

Luella glanced behind her shoulder and put her foot against the door to make it harder to push open. "Because she trusts him, Zac. She trusts him with all the things since he didn't go screaming to the whole school that we just killed a flying pig."

"Like how I trust you," I said, and she put her head on my shoulder. That felt weird, since we were about the same height. But I made myself stay still.

"We'll do this together," she said.

"Whether it's three, four, or just both of us."

 **Whew! So it's** _ **starting**_ **! Wait, no. Not like none of it ever started. Here's where all the bad stuff happen! But I'm going to stop giving spoilers. And just one more thing before you press the next button: please review! Anything helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's quite fast, but that's only because it's the weekend and I have like zero percent writers' block now. I just hope that doesn't happen, but when it does, just be patient. But for now, just enjoy the chapter!**

[Zachariah Starling, 18, Gryffindor]

I hurried on my way, pretending to be busy as an excuse to be up late. If they saw me and found out what I was really doing, I would be so dead.

I didn't know what they were doing in the room, since they had cast a _Muffliato_ charm on the room, but I knew they were discussing about the incident that happened in the Forbidden Forest.

Rushing past the back of the corridor, I barely heard Luella say, "Oh, he's going to be _so_ dead when I get back to the common room."

I turned left, then used the moving stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room. I hurried up the staircase, and entered the boys' dormitory. Tonight, I wouldn't see Luella. Or maybe not _yet_.

I thought of what Luella had said just before I went upstairs. She had said, "If it got into the wrong hands." What was 'it'? Why was it so important that they needed discussions at night? I was pretty sure Atlas was with them. What was he doing, and why did four of them stay after Hagrid's lesson?.

A sound came from outside the door, but I could tell it was far away. I heard the door to the washroom being closed and locked. Now there was something fishy about this.

I pushed my covers away and sat up. Something told me that I had to go down to see something. I followed my instincts, treading softly down the staircase, hidden in the shadows. Then I could hear the voices. One sounded like Luella, but I couldn't identify the other.

"Zac is supposed to IM now, but I'm guessing he got held up," Luella said.

"Maybe he can't find it. Most people think it's a myth, so they don't read it. Then they shove it into the deepest part of the shelves."

"Robin, stop. I know where you're going, but Zac is sure to tell us. There _is_ something wrong," Luella insisted.

The girl called Robin said, "Then meet me outside the Great Hall in five minutes. IM me if you hear anything from Zac."

I rushed to hide back into the shadows as the door was quickly unlocked and opened. I cursed silently as my pants made a slight sound, but it was enough. Luella turned. She took out a small knife from her belt, but it looked deadly enough. I felt like shrinking, until she decided that there was nothing here and went towards the door.

I waited for half a minute before daring to exit the common room. Taking the shortest path to the Great Hall, I kept my eyes peeled to watch out if Luella made any sign of turning or running. There was probably two minutes left.

Finally, I reached the Great Hall. There was a girl already there, whom I thought was Robin.

"Have you IMed Zac?" Luella said.

"Yup. He's coming soon. And he should be about here," Robin said and gestured to the other corridor in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower.

True enough, I saw a guy with long olive-coloured hair, which I guessed was Zac. Then, I noticed he was clutching a half-crumpled piece of paper in his hand. When he reached Luella and Robin, he smoothed it out and said, "It's not in the common room, not in the library either. It says it's in the Restricted section of the library, and we need a professor's signature to be able to borrow the book."

Luella sighed loudly. "Those items, myths, legends… when they realise they're real, they want to deny it. Hide evidence. Keep the objects. Luckily they haven't found who has the first item, or they'll go all over them once they realise who it was. It'd better stay hidden."

"But there's only one way, Ella… aka Little Miss War Machine. You see, we need the information from the book. We need to borrow _all_ the books who says at least _something_ about what we're doing. Then we piece together the info. So… does anyone know what the titles are?" Robin said.

Zac coughed. "Apparently there's only one. _The Items Of Power_ , in aisle G of the Restricted section."

Robin looked disappointed, but she took the paper. "So first thing tomorrow, we go to Potions. Then we ask the professor to sign it, and we get the book. Ta-da."

[Amanda Rivers, 14, Ravenclaw]

Don't think I didn't see Zac get out of the common room. I saw everything he did. From trying to find a book that was in the Restricted section of the library, to pretending to be busy as an excuse to get out of the common room without anyone suspecting anything.

I hadn't tried following anyone yet, for fear of being seen, but I told myself if he tried that again, I would definitely see what he was up to.

I went up to bed. There would be potions tomorrow, and I didn't want to miss that. Potions always came in useful when it came to helping people.

oOoOoOo

After the lesson, when Professor Snape was already packing up, I saw the exchange students walk to the front of the classroom. I overheard them discussing about borrowing a book from the Restricted section, about 'learning more about myths and legends', as they said, but I knew it was definitely not. I wondered if Snape knew that.

I shouldered my bag and walked slowly out of the classroom, listening to them as they talked.

"...and no one would ever find it again! At least, if the keepers don't tell each other who has what," Zac said.

"That's a good idea, but we're getting way too far. We still need to read up on those items," Robin said.

"On that note, just before I met you outside the Great Hall last night, I think someone was following me," Luella said.

"And you're sure?"

"Definitely."

The three of them turned down the opposite corridor, heading towards the library. I turned the other way, going for Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by Snape (again). I'd better not be late.

Passing some of the portraits, I overheard them whispering their suspicions about the exchange students. One of them even said, "Are they Death Eaters? Are you sure they're _just_ exchange students?"

I took my book from a shelf nearby, crossing past Zachariah who was already there from his Charms lesson earlier in the morning.

"Anything you found out?" He asked me right after he said 'hi'.

I nodded, and told him about seeing Zac leave the common room. His version of the story was much more interesting and intense. He told me about following them in the shadows, and heating about the book thru wanted, and about their sudden interest in the Items.

"Could they have known anything about it before they came here?" I asked.

"Possibly. But I don't think so," he said.

I kept silent, mulling over his description of what happened the night before, before Snape swept into the room.

"Please turn to the page 237," He said. I was barely aware of the windows magically dimming to let us see the projects image more clearly, as I stared at the heading on the page. _The Lost Items, and what they do._ The title stared back at me.

 **Before you leave, there's a next chapter! Read the next chapter too. Today's a double-update day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the other chapter!**

[Zac Leon, 16, son of Hephaestus]

The Restricted section was so dusty every step I made kicked up a miniscule dust hurricane that moved for a few centimetres before dying down. Aisle G. I ran my fingers over the spines of the books, searching for _The Items Of Power_.

Its gold lettering caught my eye immediately. I slipped it off the shelf, cracking open the pages gently in case they were thin. But the inside of the book seemed perfectly fine, as if it hadn't been in the dusty library for a really long time.

I clutched the book and crushed the paper I was holding into my pocket, using the way I came in to exit the library. I was supposed to meet Luella and Robin in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom after I put the book in the boys' dormitory.

I read the book as I walked towards the Ravenclaw Tower. _There are three Items of Power, the Diamond Sword, the Crystal Ball, and the Golden Bone._ I shivered when I read 'Golden Bone'. Where would anyone find that?

I continued reading. _These three items when combined allows the user to control almost anything, giving him power over the whole earth. Originally thought to have other less-important Items to complement these main Items of Power, but it has not yet been proven. Legends suggest that these complementary Items-_

"Watch where you're going, Zac," a voice said in front of me.

I stopped immediately, for fear of bumping into the person, but there was no one to bump into. Right in front of me, there was a huge drop of about a hundred metres. If he hadn't warned me, I would have fallen and got smashed into some demigod mush.

I looked across the stairwell of the moving staircases, and spotted Atlas. Him again. After the little meeting and introduction he seemed to be everywhere. Corridors, check. Classrooms, check. Common areas, check. And other places that didn't start with a 'c', check.

". Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Defence Against the Dark Arts. Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, it's okay," I shifted the book behind me. "I'm going back to the Ravenclaw Tower first. And you'll be late if you wait for me."

"Oh," he said. I hoped he would go away already, and I was lucky. He turned the other way I was going, and I went up the stairs. "I guess I'll just tell Professor Snape then."

oOoOoOo

I was only five minutes late, but that seemed like a total disaster for almost everyone, especially the professor. I hadn't expected this class to be also taught by him, but I guessed that as long as we came after him, we were considered late. The whole class was staring at me as if I had just exploded into rainbow-coloured dust. Or did I?

I mumbled a barely audible 'sorry' before taking a seat beside Luella. And then, bad news number two happened. I realised I didn't have a book, then noticed a last book on the shelf on the opposite side of the room. And everyone was still staring at me. I awkwardly took the book and turned to the page that everyone else was on.

"Your unpreparedness is displeasing, Leon," the professor started.

I shrugged. "I said, I was sorry," I mumbled, a little louder.

"Detention, Mr Leon. After class," Snape said.

"But he was just five minutes late! That doesn't make any sense," Luella said beside me. Sometimes I wanted to whack her for being so impulsive.

"That's enough! He's getting detention. And you will too, if you don't keep quiet _now_ ," he said.

"I think you should stop before all three of them gets pissed at you," Atlas said quietly from the back.

"Don't talk to my friends like that," Robin whispered dangerously.

"Enough! Three of you! Detention later in the Dungeons, Lever rooms. Clean it up without using magic," Snape said, then turned sharply on his heel. He said, "These Items of Power are sought after by many witches and wizards," as if nothing happened.

[Luella Lennox, 16, daughter of Ares]

Lever rooms? Sounds like something _way_ better than detention for Zac. But there was something more peculiar about this lesson than going to the lever rooms for detention.

The professor (aka grumpy old person) had been teaching about the Items of Power, but Zac had told me that what he was teaching was not included in the book he had borrowed. But we decided that we had better remember what was being thought, lest it was useful.

I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to teach _this_ subject, out of all the chapters in the book. He might have known, but he surely needed time to plan the lesson?

Luckily the lesson was short today, and the four of us followed a map he passed us into the dungeons. And seriously, who knew what was in the dungeons?

oOoOoOo

The air was colder down here than back in the castle. "Where _exactly_ is the Lever rooms? And does it say there are more than one room?"

Zac turned the map towards me. "That's the row of Lever rooms," he pointed to a row of squares along the side of the map, "and we're here," he pointed at a spot next to a door on the opposite side of the paper.

"How long have we been walking already?" I said, aware of my voice echoing along the empty cold corridors.

"Ten minutes. By now we should have reached near it, if not already-" he paused, staring up at the ceiling, concealed by the darkness since there was no lights there.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're _inside_ ," was all he said. I stared around me, looking at the vast cavern. "The map's outdated. Curse that professor," he said and stuffed the map into his pocket.

"Anyone thinking that there might be one of the Items of Power here?" Robin said out loud.

"There might be people watching us," I said. It wouldn't be such a good idea if they knew everything we said.

"I don't sense any hidden mechanisms though. Seems like there's nothing under us," Zac said.

"There might be hidden spells. This place is ancient," someone said behind me.

"Atlas? What are you doing here?" Zac said

"Well, I thought I'd say sorry for getting you guys into trouble so I came down here just to see what you're doing or whether I can help," he said.

"Oh yeah...okay. Thanks," Robin said. "So what about the hidden spells?"

" _Aparecium_ ," he said. Bright purple light shone from his wand, but it dimmed after a few seconds and the room went dark again. "Can't… The magic in this room is so old and ancient all the spells which can revert this has been forgotten."

But that seemed to be enough for Zac. "This isn't the Lever room. We've come to the wrong place… This is just one huge trap. We'd better get out now," he said. Then, turning to Atlas, he asked hurriedly, "Where's Robin?"

As if on cue, a scream erupted at the far end of the cave, and all our eyes riveted in that direction.

 **Yeah, guys double-update! Does that mean I get double the number of reviews? I really hope that happens… But I guess it's all up to you. Just saying, it won't be so short before I update again, okay?**


End file.
